Bickering Stallions Transcrpit
{Camera zooms in on Four Leaf Clover's house, where both Rivera and Four Leaf Clover's voices are heard.} RIVERA: You're overreacting Clover. FOUR LEAF CLOVER: You haven't seen overreacting Grandpa! {Camera cuts to Kiryu's garrage where the door opens and Rivera, and Kiryu enter.} FOUR LEAF CLOVER: What were you thinking?! Get out-- or I'm gonna call the cops. {Kiryu shuts the door behind them and Four Leaf Clover's voice was blocked.} {He is extremely annoyed at Rivera for once again pissing off his mare friend, but Rivera seems humbly amused by the situation and is shown chuckling a bit from the argument.} RIVERA: *Laughs* Your Mare friend is loud. KIRYU: You make her loud. RIVERA: She overreacted. KIRYU: You can't use *Snatches tooth brush from Rivera's left boot* another mare's toothbrush! {The 2 hear a knocking on the door...} RIVERA: come in. {Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna arrive inside the Garage all 3 are wearin Green.} RAINBOW DASH: How's it goin' Monstrous fellas? TWILIGHT SPARKLE: So, do you guys like our purple outfits? KIRYU: Totally. RIVERA: Defiantly. All right, let's get the motion scroll started. KIRYU: Okay, I'll get my mare friend to bring her Station wagon coach in here. RIVERA: I can just push it in. KIRYU: Fine...But, be careful. RIVERA: *Annoyed* He-be-be-bleh-bleh.' {Rivera walks off screen.} TWILIGHT SPARKLE: *Rainbow Dash* Hey, do you wanna help the Stallion we have a crush on push the coach in? RAINBOW DASH: Why me? I suggest we do it together? PRINCESS LUNA: Feel our muscles. {Rainbow Dash feels her muscles first than Princess Luna's and Twilight Sparkle's} {She believes that neither mares are strong enough} RAINBOW DASH: Yeah, I better do it. {Rainbow Dash walks off screen.} TWILIGHT SPARKLE: *Jealous* Show off! PRINCESS LUNA: *Interested,* So this is our script? KIRYU: Yeah, I just put down some basic ideas & othet details 'cause I figured you guys wanna improvise. PRINCESS LUNA: YEAH, back in Canterlot my older sister and I usually do-- honking {KIRYU Is Shocked and Panicking.} KIRYU: ahh!!! what'd you do?!! {Rivera and Rainbow Dash are shown pushin in a dark green Stage coach into the Garage.} RAINBOW DASH: Ooh this is gonna be good!. RIVERA: *Chuckles* KIRYU: RIVERA!!!? RIVERA: *While chuckling* Yeah, what's up? KIRYU: How did my mare friend's stage coach get Green? RIVERA: *Pulls out spray paint* I've used about 12 cans of this stuff. TWILIGHT SPARKLE: I helped him... *Raises hoof* KIRYU: TWILIGHT! {Kiryu looks at Twilight for one second than continues back at Rivera.} KIRYU: Dude, four leaf is gonna turn me into Scrap. PRINCESS LUNA: Oooh dear *Rubs hoof on the back of her head* RIVERA: What the hell Kiryu?! You said she was cool with us using her coach in our motion scroll. KIRYU: Yeah, but she didn't say we could paint it green. {Walks passed Rivera towards the coach.} RIVERA: Duh Scrap heap! Our characters come from a green planet. KIRYU: who the fuck cares what planet-- {Kiru is interrupted by Rivera talkin over him.} RIVERA: if we're playing greenlons from the planet greeonia, then our vehicle's gotta be Green. *SLams hoofs against sides* {Rivera turns to the Mares} RIVERA: Don't you guys agree with that? {Kiryu Snaps and draws his missile launchers} KIRYU: argh, augh. RIVERA: SHIT!!! *Flies away* TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Wait, whoa *Uses magic to shiled the missiles so they don't launch* okay I know you're upset but hedge clippers are never the answer. RAINBOW DASH: *thinks hard* Well. TWILIGHT SPARKLE: *Glares at Rainbow Dash* Never the answer. RIVERA: Hey, you guys ever watch the Manehattan dessert channel? KIRYU: Dude, when my mare friend sees this coach she's gonna explode! {Rainbow Dash hovers close to Kiryu's ear and whispers} RAINBOW DASH: *Laughs* Post your mare exploding on film and you'll definitely win the ishorts competition. RIVERA: Your mare freind's never gonna know her coach was Green. See this. I bought paint remover. {Kiryu is unamused at the situation,} KIRYU: How is one ounce of mother fuckin paint remover gonna clean up this whole stage coach?! {Rivera is unphased by the question, and pulls out another ounce of Paint remover from his Suit pockets.} RIVERA: *Chuckles* I got two. {Kiryu, get annoyed and knocks both Paint remover ounces out of his boot.} RIVERA: You're a real piece of Shit, ya know that. {Kiryu ignores and storms towards the Stage Coach.} {Rivera follows.} RIVERA: You know I'm getting sick and tired of your criticism. KIRYU: *Sarcastic* Oooh Are you? RIVERA: He-be-ble-bleh. PRINCESS LUNA: It's normal for friends to get on each other's nerves once in a while. RIVERA: Ha-ha, you have no idea what it's like working with this Metal num-nuts. KIRYU: *Offended* What do you mean by that? RIVERA: You and your god damn lady friend always gotta stress about every little thing. KIRYU: You cause our fuckin stress. As a matter of fact, You give me chest pains and I'm a god damn Cyborg. {He feels pain in his chest.} KIRYU: Ah crap not again... Oww. Category:PROJECT Transcripts